


So Nice Ask It Twice

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: James and Scorpius go shopping for rings.Sequel to "The Snake Pit"
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	So Nice Ask It Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a sequel to my one shot "The Snake Pit". You don't have to have read it though in order to read this one. enjoy!

It was a chilly October afternoon. While Scorpius would much rather stay inside James insisted they had to pick out their wedding rings. So here they were in Diagon Alley, shopping, hand in hand.

"Where are we off to now? There are no jewelry stores off this way are there?" Scorpius said.

"I know where I'm going." James said confidently. 

Scorpius had his doubts. James would rather wander around aimless than admit he didn't know where he was going or ask for directions. 

"Has Albus stopped whining about you 'abandoning' him?" James questioned.

Scorpius sighed, "No, he has not. He keeps on saying 'You're both young you don't have to settle down right yet, give it a few more years.'" 

"What a bloody prick." James muttered. "He's lucky actually because if I had my way we would just elope, to hell with all the bloody wedding planning." 

"It makes Grandmother happy and it seems to bring her together with your Gran." Scorpius said. 

"Those two are bloody mental they are." James said.

This had been the happiest he had seen his Grandmother since... ever. There was no way he would ever take that away from her. Though they were going a little overboard, the guest list kept getting longer by the day. "James? Do you even know where we're going?" 

"'Course I do!" James said.

"Then why is this the second time we've come around this corner?" Scorpius asked. 

"Shite!" James cursed loudly. "Where the bloody hell is it?" 

"We can just go back to that other shop." 

"No, no. We're going to this bloody shop, I can find it. I know where we are." James said then grabbed something from his pocket and started studying it intently.

"Yeah, it sure seems like it." Scorpius said with a sigh. Damn James and his stubborness.

James just stood there cursing for a few minites studying the parchment as if it were an ancient text. 

"What's the name of the shop?" Scorpius finally asked. He didn't want to stand in this cold weather a moment longer.

James showed him the parchment which read "Lasting Memories". "Let's go." Scorpius said taking James' hand once again, determined to get out of the cold.

Scorpius headed in the opposite direction they had gone, looking for shop name. He eventually stopped a kindly woman and asked for directions. She had been very helpful in giving directions. It was actually pretty well hidden, in an alleyway Scorpius had never been before. "Here we are."

"What would I do without you?" James said with a grin.

"Wander around aimlessly not being able to find anything probably." Scorpius said with a smirk.

James chuckled and pecked him on the lips. "Probably." He replied. They then went inside.

The place looked very old and the floor boards creaked when they walked. There were old antiques everywhere, old necklaces displayed. They walked further in to where there was a display case of their fine jewelry. A young woman greeted them. "What can I do you gentleman for?"

"We are looking for wedding rings." James said, "We're getting married in April." 

The lady smiled at them. "Oh, well, congratulations! Our rings are over this way."

James and Scorpius moved over to look at the dislpay of rings. There were silver bands and gold bands encrusted in diamonds and other gemstones. None particularly stuck out to Scorpius.

"See any you like?" James asked.

"That one over there is nice I suppose." Scorpius pointed out a silver band encrusted with emeralds.

"You don't want diamonds?" 

"I never said that." Scopius said 

"That one doesn't have diamonds." 

"Do _you_ want diamonds, James?" 

"Well, yeah. It's not really a wedding ring without a diamond now is it?" 

"Then you pick out one then." Scorpius said.

"That one." James pointed out a thick banded gold ring with diamonds. 

"That's a bit chunky isn't it?"

This went on for awhile of Scorpius and James going back and forth on rings. They couldn't seem to agree. James insisted that they had to match, so getting individual was out. 

"You can custom order your own, if you'd like." The lady suggested. She was likely tired of hearing their back and forth. 

"Maybe we should do that then." James said.

The lady gave them a catalogue to go through the various customization options. They eventually agreed on matching silver and gold braided rings with their birthstones amethyst and garnet respectively. They had diamond in there as well for good measure. They were both satisfied with their choice. The shopkeeper informed them it would take three weeks.

"We should celebrate! With drinks!" James had declared.

Scorpius certainly couldn't argue with that after that whole debacle. 

\------------------------------------------- 

It had been three weeks and they had gone to get their rings. Then James insisted they go out somewhere nice, there was a new fancy French restaurant open in London. They got dressed up in their best formal attire, James always had filled out a suit quite nicely. 

It was very post modern inside the restaurant, not very typical for a french restaurant Scorpius didn't think. James got the most expensive thing on the menu as he tended to do. They got a bottle of red wine for the two them. Scorpius was only going to get a glass, but James insisted on a bottle.

They were in the middle of their entrees when James cleared his throat and took Scorpius' hand from across the table which Scorpius thought was curious. "If anyone told me 5 years ago that one day I'd be in a relationship with you I probably wouldn't believe it. Though I think deep down I always knew, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. You and I together are unstoppable and I honestly couldn't imagine being here with anyone else..." James then got down on one knee in front of Scorpius. 

"Are you... proposing to me _again_ " Scorpius asked in disbelief. 

"Well, the first proposal was kind of shite wasn't it? You deserved better than that." James said then pulled out a box from his pocket that contained the ring. "Now for my big question. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, will you marry me?" James held out the box for him. 

"I suppose. I mean, I've already said yes the first time didn't I?"

"Well, I mean, you could always change your mind." 

"I could, but I won't." Scorpius said. Not many people could say they had been proposed to twice. Although no one was engaged to James Potter who always made up his own rules.

James then stood up with the biggest grin on his face, "He said yes!"

This earned a few glares from people, but others clapped. Scorpius just shook his head and sighed. "You're ridiculous."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a blog on tumblr called scamesprompts.tumblr.com so feel free to drop suggestion there or in the comments as to what you want to see next with these boys! I'd actually really appreciate any suggestions.


End file.
